


Weint Keine Tränen

by Diamond_dogs, SpinneSpinne



Category: The Hour (TV)
Genre: M/M, 二战架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_dogs/pseuds/Diamond_dogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: “……将我的事迹献给遗忘，将我的爱情献给沙漠的后裔和葫芦的果实。”
Relationships: Angus McCain/Randall Brown, Original Male Characters/Randall Brown
Kudos: 2





	Weint Keine Tränen

1  
“……从辗转而来的消息中看，您的生活已经回归了常轨，我由衷地为您高兴，同时又意识到，时至今日再用过去的事和我个人的脆弱来打搅您，已经是完全的不道德。我仅仅是寄希望于您的怜悯，尽管您早已以超乎寻常的善意给予了我赦免。我这不知餍足、不得平静的灵魂，因那难以洗刷的罪恶感，再次乞求您的宽宥。……这一切。他们管我叫战争后遗症的受害者。他们说整个世界都笼罩在“战后”的气氛里。只有我知道，这完完全全是我个人的悲剧，使我数年如一刻地停滞在所谓的新生之日。因此他们善良而错误的努力不出意料地徒劳无功，唯独您或许会是我最后的百忧解。”

2  
盟军解放集中营的那天，Randall过分的平静让Augus McCain恐惧。  
在此之前，关于战况的种种小道消息一直悄悄流传在囚犯们之间。那些乐观的流言总是受人欢迎的。虽然很难说有多少人会真正对它们深信不疑，但无论失望多少次降临，人们总会对新的“喜讯”竖起耳朵，然后对那些失败的预言闭口不谈。只有Randall对这些全不关心。他始终沉默，在Angus转述的时候，也只是心不在焉地点头。短暂偶然的对视之后，Angus眼中的热望往往随之退潮。言语似乎已无从触及Randall的心，Angus越来越不敢看向那双干枯的眼睛。它们让他心生酸楚，让他难以抑制地想把这具苍白羸弱的躯体拥入怀中，以此逃避所有无能为力之感。  
Randall第一次在夜里被带走时，Angus不顾Randall本人的制止对德国士兵动了手，但于事无补。他清楚地知道反抗只会带来残酷的处决，但他也知道被带离牢房的人从无生还。  
出乎意料的是这一晚无人被害，只是第二天Randall被扔回牢房时全身不着一缕，脸上的精液随着失焦双眼里流出的泪水一起滑落，粗暴的齿痕和淤青在他白得近乎透明的肌肤上显得格外地刺眼。Angus当然看得出来发生过什么。他轻轻伸出手想将消瘦的记者揽进怀里。Randall似乎被惊醒了，他躲开了Angus让自己向远离对方的角落里蜷缩。他的推拒十分无力，Angus本可以轻而易举地抱住他。  
Angus唯一能做的是省下了自己当天的饮水配额，让Randall得以简单地擦拭身体。当记者向他从前的卫兵、如今的狱友道谢的时候，他看上去几乎已经恢复了平静。  
之后每过几天，Randall就要被这样带走一次。Randall比Angus想象得还要镇定。他不做任何抵抗，一言不发地被押走，再神志不清地带着一身被操过的痕迹被德国人丢回来。Angus领会到，这其中另有一种浑然天成的恶毒。尽管自己和Randall都只不过是两个无关紧要的囚犯，但让屈从于他们的美人被迫在同伴面前展露不堪的脆弱，想必让他们很是快意。  
更早些的时候，Randall提到过，离开这里后他会去接他的女儿，然后他可以和Lix团聚。在集中营里没有人用这种笃定的口吻谈未来。后来Angus才意识到，或许Randall一直小心地维护着这一点渺小的希望，以至于任何可能的失望都被他拒之千里。但他确乎枯萎了下去，惨白、消瘦，再没有一句闲话。  
那些德国人一定也迷恋于一朵玫瑰枯败时哀吟般的芬芳，从Randall身上的痕迹来看，他们折辱他的兴致从未降低。Randall对自己的一切经历绝口不提，但难以停歇的猜度足以让Angus夜不能寐。这是1944年的春天，Angus目光所及的所有人都正在死去。深夜的静默中，一种刺鼻的味道笼罩着整个营地。这是尸体烧焦的味道，但整个营房里的囚犯都已筋疲力尽地睡去，对他们来说饥饿与疲劳是比焚尸炉上空的滚滚浓烟更具像化的死亡。有一次Angus偷偷爬起来望向军官们的住宅，那里灯火通明，他知道Randall就在那里。这天Randall回来的时候还带着一身酒气。Angus想起他曾见过的焚尸炉的操作员，他们也被允许甚至鼓励整日烂醉如泥。他把Randall背上床，努力想把他安顿得舒适一些。巡夜队员不耐烦地把手电光打过来，Angus短暂地看到了Randall脸颊上的泪光。  
Angus意识到，他很久没有见到人笑，也很久没见到人哭了。若地狱诚如但丁所记，那么这里就是比地狱更糟糕的地方。

3  
那位将Angus指派给Randall做卫兵、呐喊着自由欧洲的上尉死在了这个春天。Randall和Angus在强制劳动的短暂休息时间里得知了这个消息。  
“他是比我更有资格活下来的人。”Randall突然说。  
Angus明白他的意思。那些德国人不吝给予他们的性奴适当的“报酬”，至少Randall能获得足以果腹的食物。  
“你没有选择。”Angus努力寻找着能宽慰他的字眼，“……想想Lix。”  
Angus心知肚明，像Randall这样的人，在这里再没有第二种活下来的可能。他悲哀地发现，自己甚至在庆幸Randall得以凭借这种方式活下来，哪怕他本人未必甘愿。  
不久后的一个夜晚，Angus也被带到了德国军官的住宅里。  
他被押进房间，眼前的景象让Angus感觉五脏六腑都仿佛被人揪住。Randall浑身赤裸躺倒在地，双腿以娼妓的姿势敞开着，军官模样的人在Randall身上起伏着，肿大的性器毫不留情在柔白的臀肉间进进出出，Angus能听到Randall从唇缝间挤出的痛哼。很快那男人就射在了Randall体内，而Randall只是紧闭着双眼承受身上男人带给他的痛苦。男人拔出自己的性器后又把手指捅进Randall被操开的后穴里，用力抻开，肆意搅动着挤出一股白浊。看上去不止一个人射在了里面。  
军官看着Angus被怒火烧红的双眸，嗤笑一声，俯身在还闭着眼的Randall耳边说，“看看谁来了。” 天知道Angus有多希望自己能藏起来，但他手脚被缚，几个士兵还把他推向前去。看到他的出现，Randall先是惊愕无措，他慌忙地从地上爬起，无法控制一些浊液顺着他颤抖的双腿滴到地面。恢复了一些神智后，他的眼神变回冷静与克制，“你答应过……不会碰我的朋友。”Angus听到Randall用德语低声对军官说。Randall的德语说得很好，Angus记得他是为了阅读古典哲学的原典而学习的这门语言。  
Angus意识到，他那些愚蠢的反抗之所以从未招致厄运，并非出自好运。一瞬间涌上心头的罪恶感让他真正理解了Randall说出那句话的感受。他能活下来并不是因为他比其他人更强壮、更勇敢，而是这个他一心爱慕、想要保护的人用不知怎样卑微的姿态求得的一点游戏般的怜悯。  
“我不会动他的，”那位军官的目光突然变得可怕，“我只是想找点乐子。你知道我总是喜欢找点乐子。帮他口交吧，我会喜欢的……我想，他也会喜欢的。”   
Randall知道自己没有选择，他吸了口气，朝Angus走去。  
“不……不要这样。”Angus努力向后缩着，但是被身后的士兵牢牢按住。他只能眼睁睁地看着Randall在他面前顺从地跪下，解开了他的裤链。他勃起的阴茎一下子弹了出来，打在Randall脸上。德国人大笑起来，“看来你的朋友也早就想干你这漂亮婊子了，你还不快点卖力服侍他。”  
Angus强忍着悲痛和羞愧，勉力用平静的语调轻声对Randall说：“你不需要这么做，让他们杀了我吧。”Randall没说什么，只是埋首在他的胯间，张嘴含住了龟头。在隐秘的梦境和遐想中，Angus见到过这个场景无数次，但他没想到会在这种情形下实现。Randall口腔还没有适应，坏心眼的士兵们就把Angus猛地一推，被扣住后脑的Randall来不及吐出阴茎，性器直接捅进了Randall的喉咙里。Randall被顶得恶心，眼泪都克制不住地流了出来。他浑身不停地颤抖，但仍在试图用舌头去舔弄Angus的阴茎。Angus不会想知道Randall是从哪学来的技巧。  
当Angus射出来的时候，他率先崩溃了。“对不起，”士兵放开了Angus，他跌坐在地上，嚎啕大哭起来，“对不起。”他不断重复着。  
Randall用手擦去一些射在他脸上的精液，“没关系的”，他的声音嘶哑得听不出语气。  
也许是被Randall的顺从取悦了，军官没再为难他，让下属把Angus带了回去。晚些时候Randall也被丢回了营房，身上比Angus先前见到他时多了一些掐拧后的伤痕。Angus起身想去扶起Randall，但他甚至已经失去了触碰对方的勇气。他不知道经历了今天Randall会怎样看自己，他会觉得自己恶心吗，会觉得自己跟那些强奸过他的人一样吗。最后他还是留在了原地，就跟Randall第一次被轮奸那晚一样，“对不起。”Angus跪坐在Randall身边，喉咙里发出压抑悲痛的哭声。黑暗里他感觉到有人温柔地握住了他的手，是Randall。“别放弃希望，”他说，“这是我仅存的东西了。”

4  
在最后那天，当所有人哭泣着彼此拥抱庆祝重获新生，把Randall揽入怀中的冲动再次让Angus浑身僵硬，但Randall的静默让他甚至没有开口说话的勇气。他突然意识到，爱情是通常免于谴责的自私愚妄，当他想要给Randall一个宽慰的拥抱时，他真正想要的不过是短暂地填补自己内心的空洞。  
“都会好起来的。”Angus最后说。  
“嗯。”Randall露出了一个已然生涩的笑容。Angus发现了隐藏其中的恐惧。既然他们活了下来，被迫面对的第一个问题便是：他们所爱之人是否也有幸在战争中幸存。  
他们就此别过。自从那年Angus受命在战场上保护这个清瘦的男人，他便被迫相信了命运。当然，战争让很多人突然有了信仰，既然，无论哪位神祇都显得远比子弹、炮火与将军们的战术图可靠。但Angus无力摆布的事情却比子弹、炮火与将军们的战术图更多。他爱上了他受命保护的战地记者，把自己的灵魂单方面地附着到了另一个人身上，于是独角戏开场，他就此沦为命运的演绎者。无能为力、没有选择。

5  
“至此，我已完全明白这封信已经没有寄出的可能了，因为我始终没有勇气坦承全部的隐秘心肠，又绝不能容忍自己有所藏匿。我还能说些什么、做些什么呢？我爱您。数年来我始终在试图对自己否认这一点。如今想来，也许我虽不配对您示爱，但我理应爱您。”


End file.
